


Two Strangers in a Cold World

by Kiyoko18



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Bar Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, NO CAPES, One Night Stands, Smut, Strangers to Lovers(?), might turn this into something later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Dick went to a bar looking for a good time and maybe someone to take home. He might have found something more.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Two Strangers in a Cold World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that came to me in the middle of the night. I might do more with this, but it will likely be put on the backburner for a while. Still, this can work as a self-contained story.

Dick wasn’t expecting much when he went to the bar. Have a few drinks, a few laughs, overall a good time, and maybe take someone home, if they were down for it.

It was Saturday night, time for some fun, Dick thought. 

He headed into the club, ordered a drink at the bar, danced for a little bit, and, when he was tired, sat at the bar to rest and order another drink. 

While Dick was cooling off at the bar he perused the clientele of the club. He’d already dance with a few of them, and one of them had given him his number. It was a good night, but it was starting to get late and he should probably be getting home, as it was going to be a long walk. If he still wanted to bring someone home, he better shoots his shot. 

So Dick inspected the club a little more thoroughly, looking to see who sparked his interest and who seemed open to his invitation.

He noticed him after a few minutes. A quiet boy, with curly red hair and freckles, nursing a drink between his palms. He was sitting in a small booth, in a relatively quiet corner of the bar. Dick eyed him with interest, his love of red-heads getting to him a little, but he debated with himself on going to talk to him, thinking he might be intruding.

In the end, he decided to go and at least talk to him, maybe see if he wanted some company. If he ended up wanting to come home with him, great, but Dick wasn’t gonna press if the guy just wanted to have a quiet drink to himself.

He threw back the rest of his drink, an attempt to soothe any nerves he had, and walked up to the booth, pausing to lean against the wall functioning as the back of the red-headed boy’s seat. 

“Hey, fancy a little company?”

The boy looked up at him and gave a small smile. “Well, seats open if you want.”

Dick smiled back and slid into the seat opposite. “My names Richard, Richard Grayson, friends call me Dick though.”

The redhead snorted. “So are you the dick or is it your friends?”

“I like to imagine we all are. We have fun though.” Dick laughed. “What about you? Can I ask your name?” 

“It’s Wally, Wally West. Nice to meet you, Richard.”

“Same here. So, what brings you here?”

“...I made a huge mistake.”

“Oh, the best bar stories start with that line,” Dick said it as a lighthearted joke, trying to make Wally laugh. Thankfully, there was at least a small smile tugging at his lips. “Do you wanna talk about it, or would you rather I buy you another drink?”

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t turn down another drink.” 

Dick smiled and signaled the bartender to bring Wally a refill, on him. Wally thanked him and they chatted for a little bit longer, Dick trying to see if he could get Wally’s mind off whatever his situation was. 

But, soon enough, Dick saw the time. It was late and he needed to get home. 

“Sorry, but I gotta split, it’s half past midnight.”

Wally looks surprised and checks the time. “Really? It’s that late already.” Wally visibly deflates when he sees that Dick was right. “Shit…”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just … time went by way too quickly.”

“Got an appointment?”

“Yeah, more or less.”

“...you wanna put it off for a little while longer?”

Wally looked up at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, you can turn me down if you want, but if you have something you don’t want to deal with yet … wanna put it off for the night?” 

Wally seemed to stare at him for a minute till it dawned on him what Dick was asking. Thankfully he didn’t seem insulted or disgusted. Even better, he actually seemed to be calmly considering it. 

Then he stood up, picking up his coat. “Well, better put off the inevitable doing something I’m pretty sure I won’t regret.”

“Only pretty sure?” Dick chuckled.

“Hey, I know for certain that looks aren’t everything,” Wally smirks, cocking an eyebrow. “Do you live far?”

“Not too far, but it is a little bit of a walk.”

Wally nodded and they gave the bartender their farewells. 

When they hit the concrete and started walking down the street, Dick mentally kicks himself for not bringing his car. It would have been more comfortable and intimate than walking down the street with half a foot of space between them. Dick immediately started trying to think of ways to get closer to Wally without being too forward. Was putting his arm around him to forward? Was just letting him walk on his own to distant?

Evidently, the cosmos decided to give him a hand in the form of a stranger coming down the sidewalk. Instead of parting to let the stranger pass, Wally got closer to Dick, holding his arm. When the redhead looked over at him, Dick smiled and put his free hand on top of the redheads. 

It was a quiet but peaceful walk the rest of the way to Dick’s apartment building and a quick elevator ride up to his apartment. Dick unlocks the door and lets Wally in, following right behind.

For how awkward Wally was at the bar and on the walk home, he was very eager when Dick closed that door. The instant he did, Wally was on him, toying with the collar of his buttoned-up shirt. Dick puts his hands on Wally’s hips and they kissed. Wally’s lips were soft, and he kissed like he was unsure of what he was doing, but he was learning quickly. Dick was pressed up against the door, caressing and tugging at the clothes on Wally’s back. 

Somehow they ended stumbling to Dick’s bedroom and the next few hours were a flurry of clothes and heat and wonderful friction. They fell on Dick’s bed together, quickly losing their shirts and their jeans. Dick groaned when Wally’s weight settled on top of him and he gripped the redhead’s strong and surprisingly muscular thighs. How did he miss those? 

He presses his lips up to Wally’s and the redhead sighs against his mouth. Their tongues dance, Dick trying to commit every crevice of the other’s mouth to memory. Meanwhile, their hands explored the hills and valleys of each other’s bodies, Wally hesitant, but curious, while Dick was experienced and greedy. His hands savored the feeling of the strong, warm muscles under his palms. He fondled the red-heads ass shamelessly and reveled in how delightfully squishable and firm it was. It even got a squeak from Wally which Dick found absolutely adorable.

When they finally got to the main event, Dick breaching Wally’s body, and they both groan in pleasure, holding each other as close as they can. Wally is so warm and tight and  _ oh god _ . The feeling has Dick melting inside him.

Their foreheads are pressed together, they're staring into each other’s eyes. Wally is smiling. It’s a teary smile, but it’s bright and sweet and Dick can’t help but kiss him as he starts to thrust. 

They writhed in the sheets, flipping over each other and basking in their shared moment. Even after they each released once, their heated bodies decided that it wasn’t enough to satisfy either of them and they went again, Wally riding him like it was their last night on earth. Their hot breath ghosted across each other’s bodies, their lips caressing skin, flesh grinding, and pressed together. 

Finally, they hit their limit, collapsing against each other and the bed, giving in to their exhaustion. Wally was out like a light, and Dick wasn’t far behind. So he covered them both with a sheet and then everything faded away. 

* * *

Dick woke early the next morning to Wally pulling his pants on. 

“Wanting to head out so soon?”

Wally froze. “Sorry, I…” He blushed, staring at the floor, embarrassed, almost guilty. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I know you’ve probably got somewhere to be. Why don’t you hang around for some breakfast first, though? You’re probably hungry, right?”

“...I wouldn’t want to impose…” 

“You’re not. I promise. Come on, I’ll get some breakfast ready then I’ll call you a cab if you need it.”

“...Thank you.” Wally looked baffled. Dick only smiled and sat up, pulling on his boxers. “It’s no problem. Do you like eggs?”

Dick went to the kitchen and whipped up a quick hearty breakfast for two, which they ate at the island, making idle conversation while they did.

Eventually, Dick got a notification on his phone. “Oh, it looks like your cab’s here.”

Wally hopped up and picked up his coat. “Thanks.”

Dick smiled and lead Wally to the door, opening it for him. “It was nice meeting you, Wally.”

“Nice meeting you too Dick. Thanks … for everything.” Wally shot him a small smile, but his eyes seemed distant and … sad.

Dick gave him a smile of his own, one more hopeful and kind, in an effort to cheer him up, if not just a little. “No problem. See you around?”

“Hope so.” Wally gave him one last look before turning away and heading down to the street. Dick watched him go for a moment, before closing the door. 

Later Dick would kick himself for not asking for Wally’s number or at least some method of contact. The redhead seemed nice, and it would have been nice to see him again. Maybe they could have hung out or gone out to dinner.

But for now he, slightly hungover, but in a decent mood, went around and tidied up his apartment and mentally went over what he was supposed to do to that day, and groaned when he realized he was supposed to meet with Bruce in a couple of hours. 


End file.
